


Malig Rider: KratosAurion97 Ver.

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Necrophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: 500 word short stories of each Camilla alt in Heroes having naughty fun with their mounts. Fic trade with Scrib_eyeSteak.
Relationships: Camilla/Malig
Kudos: 18





	Malig Rider: KratosAurion97 Ver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



Camilla and her trusty malig had snuck out of Askr's castle and had retreated to a lush green field they often went to for special bonding.

The lavander-haired princess was down on her hands and knees, wearing her usual outfit and armor with her panties slid aside to give her wyvern access to her tight little asshole.

She was screaming aloud with no restraint as her mount slammed his dick deep inside her asshole. She could feel every ridge on the dragon's massive shaft as it pumped in and out of her ass, her anal passge was stretched to it's limit. Her mount was humping madly, hips shoving forward to sink his dick into her ass over and over as she clawed at the grass beneath her.

"Keep going my dear!" Camilla encouraged him. Amidst her discomfort she felt pleasure welling up inside her from the friction. the wyvern's cock rammed into her tight little pucker without restraint, leaving her with a strong mix of pain and pleasure, a mix of sesnsations that left her wanting more.

The dragon had become accustomed to fucking his master's tight holes, the sultry princess's presence was enough to excite the loyal undead dragon, and for its service to the buxom woman, it got to freely rut her alluring asshole, the wyvern roared proudly as it fucked the currently submissive girl.

Camilla's top half was leaning further into the gound as she was taking the massive dragon dick up her ass, her pussy juices were leaking out with each thrust of her mount, excitement and pleasure were welling up inside the lavander-haired princess, and despite being fucked by her wyvern in an open field, she had no worry if she was actually caught in the act.

Her thoughts were only trained on the raw fuck she was getting, In the end she did feel absolutely filthy about constantly fucking her mount, he was a lovling dragon to her, but she wondered what Corrin and her siblings would think if she ever was caught getting dicked by the wyvern she had always ridden. Unending thrusts filled her ass up with big dragon dick, she was quickly being pushed towards a grand release with each following thrust.

Getting fucked by her wyvern in under the night sky had been a frequent ritual ever since they were summoned. Camilla was more than willing to suck off and take a pussy pounding from her mount, but getting drilled in her asshole was her favorite activity with him. And there was something so thrilling about her mount always being excited for their nightime flight that ended with her taking him up her butt.

Camilla heard her dragon snarl, and soon his hips began to piston forward in a mad a Sprint to his release, the busty woman squirted hard amidst the hard thrusts tearing into her ass. Camilla's grip on the grass she was clenching loosened as she came, she moaned lowly upon feeling the Wyvern final thrust and the flood of cum filling her ass that followed.  
~~~~~  
Being on her back, legs spread and allowing her undead wyvern full access to her pussy, Camilla smiled excitedly as her mount walked towards her way and until he was standing over her. Camilla had a large hole torn into the crotch of her pantyhose that she wore with her bunny outfit, exposing her unshaven pussy to her malig lover as they had found and settled in a large opening within the forest outside of camp. She smiled as her mount walked over her, his massive dragon cock pressing against her dropping slit as he looked to rut her.

Camilla reached down and grasped the big wyvern dick, she dragged his tip up and down along her hairy pussy lips, moaning in anticipation, she quickly lined his thick cock head with her entrance and watched in satisfaction as her wyvern angled his hips down and shoved his scaly cock deep into her snatch. The busty princess moaned lowly as her mount began to rock his shaft back and forth, stretching out her slick pussy out around his massive rod.

Soon Camilla was writhing in sheer joy as the malig pounded her fast hand hard, his tip hitting her cervix with each push forward, she watched in amazement as her pussy could only take half the wyvern's massive rigidity cock. "Mm, fuck me as hard as you need darling~" Camilla purred, listening to her mount's growls of content as he used her tight pussy intently.

Amidst the wyvern's vigorous pounding of her cunt, Camilla felt him slip out by accident. She cooed as he rolled his cockhead against her drooling slit again, Camilla turned onto her hands and knees, she reached behind her and guided his dick back into her pussy. The wyvern's thrusts ramped up again, sending Camilla's fat tits bouncing out of the confines of her spring festival leotard. Camilla's bunny ears was swaying from the impact of her mount ramming into her without any sort of restraint.

But she was happily on all fours, getting her pussy pounded just like a real bunny in heat would. Camilla knew it wasn't possible to get knocked up by her malig, but it was a prospect she liked to think about and play out in her head-- especially as the mount was dicking her from behind just like right now. 

Long, unending moments of heated fucking went by, and with each second Camilla soaked in the pleasure from her tight little pussy getting stretched out by a big wyvern cock. The sun was now starting to go down and Camilla knew they needed to wrap up things up; she began to push back against his thrusts, meeting his savage pace as she gushed. "Fill my pussy!" Camilla cried out happily, her pussy squirted and she clutched the wild grass that grew heavily throughout the wooded area.

The Wyvern couldn't hold out any longer as Camila's vaginal walls clamped around his thick shaft, the winged beast snarled with pride as he rammed his cock all tbe way forward one final time and let loose a flood of hot cum into his master's accepting pussy.

Camilla felt fulfilled as her mount's hot seed flooded her womb, while she couldn't conceive with him, this moment alone made her feel even closer to him.  
~~~~~  
Sounds of distant chatter from the croud at the heart of the festival drowned out the sound of the pleasured malig as it grumbled from feeling his rider's massive breasts sliding up and down his shaft as he laid flat on his back inside the storage tent on the very far end of the festival grounds.

Camilla had her Hoshidan kimono untied and pulled down to her waist to expose her top half as she leaned forward to please the wyvern cock standing straight up. Using both hands, the buxom woman had her plump boobs wrapped around the malig's thick cock, she rolled her breasts up and down in a steady pace, rubbing her bust along every inch as she basked in her mount's low pleasured growls.

She giggled at every growl and grunt her cute malig made as she gave him a steady titty fuck, pre cum began to leak from his tip as she rolled her breasts along his rigidity shaft in graceful strokes. Camilla leaned in further a licked his tip, just giving herself a taste of his salty spunk as she kept working. She rubbed her thighs together in excitement, both from the joy of pleasuring her mount and the thrill of doing something sexual during a packed festival.

Soon the kimono clad princess felt her unshaven pussy getting wet as she went all out with the titfuck. Camilla began to rub her titties along the thick dragon cock even faster, getting some louder growls in response from the happy mount. Camilla thought even her malig deserve to have as much fun during the new year festival, and perhaps when it got even darker in tbe night she and her mount would find a quiet place for a nice anal fuck.

Camilla gasped in surprise as her malig began to thrust up slightly into her cleavage, his tip brushing again her chin with every thrust. With her wyvern now rocking his hips up, she could feel his plump, heavy balls hitting the underside of her tits, she continued to roll her boobs up and down his shaft even with him participating now, happy to feel his thick cock sliding even more prominently within her cleavage. "Mm, Corrin's expecting me at the feast soon, could you be a good boy and cum soon?" Camilla asked seductively, her partner grunting as if he understood what she said.

With a few more mutual thrusts, Camilla felt the malig's dick throb in between her two round and large boobs, thick shots of cum splattered against the bottom of her chin and against her neck, the last of his seed shot up with less force and came landed on the tops of her breasts and cleavage. Camilla moaned at the feeling of being her chest and neck covered in hot cum, feeling a buring heat between her legs Camilla stood and shrugged off her kimono, wearing nothing but her sandles and socks.

She went over and mounted her wyvern's cock, his tip pressed against the entrance to her hairy pussy, "Corrin won't mind if I'm a few minutes late." Camilla said naughtily before she sank down his cock.  
~~~~~  
The bikini clad princess dropped to her hands and knees in the sand, she backed up under her wyvern who was adorend with a few tropical flowers Camilla had picked. She backed her butt up just higher than her mount's cock, letting his rod slide in between her thighs. She squeezed her thighs together and wrapped them around a good portion of the wyvern's long shaft, she moaned as he immediately began to thrust, fucking her warm thick thighs in a mad desperation.

Camilla had intended to rub her thighs tautly against her mount's cock, but it seemed that watching her walk around all day in her revealing purple two piece bikini had wound her adorable malig up so much that he couldn't hold back his primal needs. He was thrusting between the tight embrace of her thighs with the same motions and ferocity just like when he'd fuck her pussy or ass.

Having come out of the shade beneath some palm trees on the beach, the horny malig rocked his hips back and forth, sliding his needy cock within his rider's legs and against her plush thighs, roaring as he craved one of her holes. The malig had unbreakable thrust for his rider, and knew he'd feel either her tight ass or pussy later on, but for now he kept his feet planted in the sand and shoved his hips back and forth, guiding his dick in those same motions.

The lavander-haired woman pushed against the sandy ground, moaning as the huge malig cock rubbed against her bikini clad pussy amidst the hasty thrusts to her inner legs. Even with wearing just her swimsuit, Camilla was feeling the hot summer heat beating down on her, she'd need to either take a nice dip or lay in the shade after her lovely mount was temporally satisfied.

Wanting to push her next moment of cool relaxation forward, Camila began to rock her rear backwards into the wyvern's crotch, meeting his thrusts as she also enjoyed the feeling of his monstrous rod massaging her inner thighs and granting her some pleasure as his length grinded against her mound with every push.

Soon Camilla felt his cock twitching as it was trapped inside her thighs, she felt hot cum splattering against both of her inner legs before the wyvern pulled all the way out from the tight vice he'd been grinding against. She moaned as the malig splattered several more ropes of hot spunk across her fat butt and on the back of her creamy thighs.  
**********  
Camilla stepped out of the water and back onto the sandy shore, completely nude as decided to wash all the cum off her body. Now she was ready for a playful romp with the naughty malig that got her so filthy in the first place. She looked over to the palm trees and saw her wyvern was asleep in the cool shade, smiling she decided taking a nap herself would a nice refresher after an already exhausting day.  
~~~~~  
While there was excitement filling Camilla's chest, there was also the obvious voice in the back of her mind telling her just how deplorable what she wanted to do really was. The white-dressed woman dropped to her knees having flown to this cliffside for the lewd fantasy she had gotten last night. 

Camilla scooted beneath her malig and towards his big erect cock. She had already gone through the motions of showing her privates to the wyvern, showing him just how much she really wanted this for whatever reason she couldn't explain. She got face to face with his cockhead, hesitantly she stuck her tongue out and gave hit tip an experimental lick, eyes widening as the mount growled in pleasure. She wrapped her hands near the very base of his cock, the malig's dick was far bigger than any humans' and required much more effort to pleasure it. 

The normally innocent princess wrapped her lips around this thick cockhead, letting her tongue slither all over his tip, her hands pushed down further past his base and found the malig's plump tight balls. She gave each nut a squeeze with each hand cupping one, the filthy thought of his balls pumping out thick white spunk into her mouth had flooded Camilla's current train of thought. She slid her hands back up to his shaft to keep his dick level with her face, she began to drag her mouth back and forth along many of his inches.

Now the loving woman was actually sucking of her mount in full, firm sucks, moaning as she felt her white panties began to get damper and damper as the lewd thoughts and her oral actions kept going. Soon Camilla was into the motions, sucking back and forth the rigidity dragon cock, slurping loudly like some whore paid to suck cock in an alley somewhere. She moaned in genuine pleasure; doing something so out of character and filthy was making Camilla mind swim with all sorts of possibilities; should she offer her vagina next, or maybe her tight virgin butt? 

Her knees pushed a few stones aside as she settled into being comfortable on her knees, Camilla was holding her wyvern's cock steady with a single hand now, and she was using her dominant hand to grasp her own boobs through her dress. After hearing the eldest whitewing mentioning having sex with horses and pegasi, Camilla finally understood the allure of such a deplorable act, and now she was having a blast with just rocking her lips and tongue down and back across the malig's thick girth.

But now the white-clad princess was ready to take the suckjob up a notch, she pushed lips further down the wyvern's shaft, having only been sucking on a quarter of his length so far. Camilla pushed her head and mouth forward, taking his cock deep into her mouth and finally sucking nearly half of his shaft down her gullet. Her throat bulged as she deepthroated the massive dick, eyes watering as she gagged around him.

Her choking drew another pleasured rumble from the beast, this sign of pleasure only encouraged the once meek princess.  
~~~~~  
Sitting in the warm water with a recently empty wine glass in her hand, Camilla sat facing the outer edges of the outdoor spring. Smiling, got out of the hot soothing water and approached her pegasus that she had recently became accustomed to riding. "I finished my drink, but you wouldn't mind filling my glass, would you dear?" Camilla purred, patting the side of her winged steed and drawing an eager neigh From him.

The towel-clad princess dropped to her knees and got beneath her mount, still holding her empty glass in one hand and used her other to wrap her hand around the long thick horse cock dangling between her handsome steed's legs. Camilla began to pump her curled fingers back and forth along his shaft, smiling as she received noises of pleasure from the Pegasus. She was more than happy to serve his cock-- especially tonight after he flew them to this obscure outdoor hot spring so should could have a night of relaxation.

The princess kept her hand pumping, massaging every inch of the pegasus dick with great speed and diligence. She held her glass at the ready, prepared to catch all the horse spunk she could within the clear cup. Camilla's pegasus was neighing happily as she steadily pumped her smooth hand both ways across his shaft, "Feels good, doesn't dear? After my dip, maybe we'll fuck before we head back to the castle." Camilla purred.

The pegasus was more than thrilled for his rider to pleasure him, though deep down the beast always had burning desire to fuck her tight pussy or the hole between her plump butt cheeks, but for now he was satisfied with what she was giving him.

Camilla bit her lip, feeling the chilly nighttime air hitting her still-wet body that was still dripping with the spring water. She had hoped to finish this off quickly with her own hand, but now she decided to use both hands and hoped she could still bring her glass up before his whole load was shot.

The princess placed her glass on the dirt ground and brought her other hand up to wrap around his shaft adjacent to her other hand. In a short moment Camilla was pumping both her hands back and forth swiftly across the pegasus's big cock, even with two hands she only covered half of his long length. In her hasty pumping with her arms, Camilla felt her towel fall off her curvy body. She ignored that and continued to jerk her ride off, feeling his cock twitching in her hands.

Camilla leaned down and picked her glass back up, still sliding one hand up and down the hanging horse dick, she brought the class up to her face and moaned as thick shots of horse spunk splattered across her face. Lines after lines of pegasus jizz covered her features and landed into her open mouth, moaning Camilla looked in towards the corner of her eye and saw that her wine glass was indeed filled significantly with cum.

She thanked her pegasus and stood back up walked over to the natural hot spring fully nude.  
~~~~~  
The undead wyvern growled as Camilla rubbed her butt cheeks against his shaft. The queen smirked, she was completely nude besides her crown, just before she mounted her malig she had shrugged off her fur trimmed cape so there was nothing getting in the way of teasing her companion with her butt.

Camilla cooed as she stroked her plump rump up and down the beast's long and thick cock, her mount was growling lowly as a sign of delight. The lavender haired queen gave the malig a steadily buttjob, feeling his hard dick sliding between her butt cheeks as she eagerly worked her bottom half up and down.

They were doing this within Askr's castle and in front of her throne. Being a queen from her world, the ones who summoned her graciously offered her a nice big open room, and the first thing she did was put a commanding red seat in the center. As Camilla went on, she felt her pussy going increasingly wet and her puckered backdoor clenched with need, she ran her hands down her massive perky tits and leaned her head back, moaning as the thick wyvern shaft brushed against her needy anus with every rock of her ass.

"Ready for the main event darling?" She purred, lifting her hips up and guiding them backwards a slight amount, she lined herself up with her mount's thick cockhead before she slammed herself down viciously. Camilla threw her head back and let a whine tear through her throat from the intense feeling of her asshole stretching out to wrap around the huge wyvern cock.

She didn't wait for the discomfort to pass, she started to buck up and down, dragging her tight asshole up and down along the malig's thick rod. Camilla bounced happily on her mount's lap, her massive tits swaying along with her eager, rapid motions. Her unshaven pussy dripped amidst the self anal impalement, Camilla brought her hand up to her pussy and began to use her fingers to stoke her drooling slit.

The buxom queen quickly stuck two fingers into her pussy, she began to thrust her fingers in and out of her front hole, fingering herself to compliment the cock shoving into her ass. The sound of her malig growling in delight from the snug embrace of her butt only made Camilla fingerfuck herself more furiously, making loud wet squelching sounds as her digits fucked her pussy just as a cock would.

Deep into her pleasure, the queen didn't have a care in the world, even here in Askr she was a very busy queen; juggling the summoner's tasks and the needs of her dear Corrin, Camilla needed release and wouldn't care if someone walked in and stumbled in on the sight of her and her precious mount. So she rode vigorously, keeping a steady flow of pleasure for her mount and herself, happy he was joining her in deep groans of bliss as the friction worked them both over.


End file.
